Broken Glass
by WriteOrWrong28
Summary: Allyson Dawson is a princess who has it all. Austin Moon is an orphan boy who is lucky to have a roof over his head. Neither have plans of meeting the other. But they aren't in control. Destiny is. What will happen with destiny in control? Based on Disney's Cinderella.
1. Prologue

Allyson Dawson was a princess. Her sole purpose in life was to grow up and be queen. She never had to do anything other than study and stand still for dress fittings. She carried herself like a princess, even though she was terrified of crowds and people in general. She was quiet and reserved, which presented problems as a princess.

Austin Moon was your average guy, living day by day, until his parents died in a car crash, leaving him orphaned. His mother's scrapbooking friend took him in. She wasn't the nicest person alive, but at least he had a roof over his head. He was forced to do all the chores in the house and was treated like a slave by Greg and Eric, the woman's sons.

These two are polar opposites; the regal princess and the orphaned boy. If you went up to either of them and said they would meet, they would laugh in your faces. However, destiny had other plans.

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first story on fanfiction. This is just the summary. The chapters will be longer. Should I continue? I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters. Also I don't own Disney's Cinderella, which was the inspiration for the story.**


	2. Dresses and Dirty Messes

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here is the first chapter. I won't normally update this quickly but I'll try to ASAP. I don't own anything you recognize. Without further ado:**

Austin's POV

"Austin Monica Moon! Get in here this instant! I will not tolerate this!" Great, the Demon calls. Ever since my parents died in a car accident, I've been living with this devil of a woman Demonica and her two sons, Eric and Greg. She makes me do all the chores while she and the boys sit on their lazy butts and do absolutely nothing. Yeah, you could say my life is a living hell. The one thing that gets me through is my guitar. I love music. It's my passion. I love to just sit on my pathetic excuse for a bed and strum. My mom always told me I could sing like an angel. Too bad I don't have any songs to sing. I have never ever written a song worth singing. I guess I've never had any inspiration. In my life, I'd like to see you try to find anything inspirational whatsoever. All I get is dirty dishes. "Austin! I am not going to wait any longer!" Oops. "What do you want Demonica?" I say. The next thing I know, my face is stinging. She slapped me, again. "That is no way to talk to the woman who provides for you, young man," she snaps. Great. Another lecture on how ungrateful I am and blah blah blah. I can't take another one. "I'd like to see you do what I do. All you do is sit around and gossip," I say. Another slap across the face. "Check yourself right now mister. I don't think you want to be out on the streets tonight, do you?" she retorts. "Now go scrub the kitchen floor and then see if my sweet, sweet boys need anything. Got it? ANYTHING! Whatever they want, you will give to them. Understand?" "Sure." And with that I make my escape.

I walk into the kitchen to see Greg and Eric dumping things onto the floor. Yes, these 18 year old boys are dumping things on the floor. Why you might ask? Well, the answer is simple. They hate me with a passion and are out to make my life miserable. "Hello Monica," Greg says. "How are you today?" "Just peachy. Thank you, Greg," I reply. "Please, like we actually care," says Eric. See why I hate these guys? "Look at how messy this floor is. You better get started, "Eric continues. And with that, they drop the empty bags of food on the floor and walk away. Welcome to my life. I sigh and start to clean up.

Ally's POV

"Allyson, dear, you must stand still." Ugh. I hate dress fittings. I am expected to stand absolutely 100% still while Greta my tailor pokes me with pins and needles trying to finish my dress. "Sorry Greta. I'll try harder," I reply. I really don't want to be here. I'd rather lock myself in my room and write in my songbook. I love music. My favorite thing to do is write songs. No one knows about my gift though. If anyone found out, they would tell my parents and my parents would tell the whole kingdom and would make me perform. And I would humiliate myself and never be able to show my face again, which is a problem as princess. Yes, I, royal princess Allyson Dawson, have stage fright and have an awful fear of people outside of my family in general. I know pathetic right? A princess who's afraid of crowds. Certainly the ideal princess.

"Dear, please stay still. You're fidgeting. I am almost done," Greta begs. "Ok sorry. " Oops. I also have this habit of fidgeting when around others. I wish I didn't have to be here in the first place. You see, I'm 18, perfect age for marriage if you ask my parents. So my mom came up with this grand idea to throw a ball to help me find a "suitable husband." Isn't that the dumbest thing you've ever heard? I believe that love has its own schedule and I will find a husband when I find one. No one can force me into anything. But I am still being forced to go to this stupid thing and pick someone out of the stuck-up slobs who will be showing up and marry him. I hate my life.

"Finished! What do you think your highness? "Greta asks. "It's great," I lie. I am wearing the pinkest, puffiest, ugliest dress I have ever seen. It has sparkles like you have never seen before. All in all, it's awful. But, I don't want to be mean and offend Greta. She has been working on this for forever. So I lie through my teeth and wait for her to take it off.

After she has taken it off and helped me get back into my other dress, which by the way, is much simpler and is my favorite color red, I make my hasty exit and hurry back to my room. As soon as I get in, I lock the door and grab my songbook. And that is how I spend the rest of my day until someone comes to get me for dinner.

**A/N: So pretty boring. But I promise it will get better. This is sort of an introduction with stuff I had to put in there. But the next chapter will be more exciting. **

**Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I will update! Thanks for reading!**

**Taylor **


	3. Preparations and Party Invitations

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all are amazing! I was reading another story from one of my favorite authors, PushRightThrough, and her story ****When in Seaford**** isn't getting as many views as she hoped it would. So if you all could check it out, it would be awesome! It's the sequel to ****Kickin It with Austin and Ally****. And please vote on my poll that is on my profile. I want to know what kind of story you want me to write. Alrighty then… Here's the next chapter. **** I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally POV

_Dear Songbook, _

_Today my mother made me seal all the invitations to the party. Then Trish will send them out. Have I told you about Trish? Well, she's my new maid. She does anything I ask her to do. And she's my friend. My only friend. And the only reason is because I am always with her and had no choice but to talk to her. Anyway, the party is going to be awful. All the guys in the kingdom will be there and I will be expected to "be social" as my mother says. I hate being social. Someone is knocking on my door. Sigh. Gotta go. Bye!_

_With love, Ally._

"Your Highness, your mother requests your presence. " Sigh, again. "I'll be right there. Thank you." Ugh. If this is more preparations for the party, I'm gonna scream. Allyson, approve this, approve that, that isn't right, don't do that. I'm sick and tired of this!

"Yes Mother?" "Ally dear, please go to the fitting room, your shoes are here. You must make sure they are perfect," Mom says. "Mom, I don't want to wear that awful pink dress. Can't I wear that red one Greta has been working on? Please?" I beg. I'm despite. There is no way I am wearing that mess of ribbons, tulle, and glitter. Not in a million years. "Fine. You may wear the other dress. The cobbler will have your shoes ready tomorrow," Mother replies. "Yes thank you!" I say while doing a happy dance inside my head. I hurry to the fitting room to tell Greta.

"Greta, mother says I can where the red dress." "Alright Miss Allyson. I'll have it ready tomorrow," Greta say. "Ok thanks!" And I run back to my room to shut myself in and write some lyrics.

"Hey Ally!" Trish's unusually perky voice calls. "What has you so happy?" I say. She usually has a fake smile on her face and doesn't want to do anything except read her magazines. God forbid she actually has to do something. "I have the day off in two days because of the party. Happy day!" "Lucky. In two days I have to spend the night with every guy in the kingdom and dancing and talking to them. Then I have to pick a husband out of those slobs." Trish laughs. "Oh, so you think my pain is funny?" I ask. "Sort of, but that's not the point. The point is that I'm sure there is some guy who will catch your eye. It won't be that bad at all," Trish replies. I sigh. There is no way out of this. I'll just smile and nod, and then hide in the bathroom until it's over.

Austin's POV

Ugh. Here I am, cleaning up the kitchen after Eric and Greg tried to make cookies, again. All they did was make blackened bricks, a small fire, and a huge mess, again. Sigh. You would think they learned their lesson the last five times, but no, they have to ruin my life. Double sigh. Oh well. There's nothing I can do but scrub. At least this gives me a quiet time to be alone and think.

_Flashback:_

"_Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?" "What Austin?" "I got all the words on my spelling test right!" "That's great pumpkin! I'm so proud of you! Remember, tonight your father and I have that banquet at his work so Brooke will be coming over to babysit you." "Yay! I love Brooke Mommy!" "I know sweetheart. Now run along. You can play tonight instead of doing your chores because you did so well on your test." "Yay! Thanks Mommy! You're the best mommy in the whole world!"_

_End of flashback._

"Austin! You're getting soapy water all over the floor! Unless you want to scrub it again, I suggest you stop your daydreaming!" I roll my eyes. Sure, I didn't want to clean the floor again, but I'll just have to do it again later tonight. I scrub until I hear Demon's heeled footsteps walking out of the room then I hurry up and sort of finish and go up to my room. On the way up, I am stopped by the demons in training. "What do you want guys?" I ask, not really caring, but they are standing in my way. "We need you to get the mail. NOW!" screamed Eric. I sigh, roll, my eyes and hurry of to get the mail. When I reach the mailbox, I leaf through the mail. There are bills, magazines no one cares about, and nothing else even worthy of noting. Then a pink envelope catches my eye. I pull it out and see it's sealed with some sort of fancy wax and smells of some perfume. Ugh, if this is another love letter from one of Eric or Greg's lame girlfriends, I will puke. I bring the mail up to the little brats and they excitedly look through it. They toss out all the junk and their eyes literally light up when they see the pink thing. Greg squealed. I'm not kidding, like the whole girly fan squeal. That's just sad. They fight over who gets to open it and Eric won. He opens it and reads it aloud to Greg.

_You are invited to the royal reception celebrating Princess Allyson's 18 birthday and engagement. She will pick one of the guests to be her husband. We look forward to seeing you there. _

_Cordially, _

_The Royal Palace on behalf of Princess Allyson_

Cue the girly screaming. The boys go crazy after they read this. This is pathetic. Dude, get a life. And with that, I walk to my room to try and get rid of the pounding headache I have from all that fangirling.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Please check out my poll on my profile page and PushRightTrhrough's stories! You can find them listed in my favorite stories list. Oh and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks! **

**That awkward moment when: your second grade sister gives you dating advice. **


	4. Laughs and Lyrics

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I went to bed with 250 views and woke up with over 550! You all are amazing! A special shout out to everyone who reviewed! Each one means so much! I decided to update because I got tons of reviews asking me too. Please check out my poll! I don't own anything you recognize or Double Take by Ross Lynch. Now, the moment you all have been waiting for… **

Austin's POV

For days all Greg and Eric have been talking about is the stupid princess party. And they say I can't go because, and I quote, "not princess boyfriend material." How lame. Please, if anyone isn't suitable to be the prince, it's those two bozos. Now I want to go just to prove them wrong. Plus, how cool would it be if the princess fell in love with me! Me! Orphan boy nobody! I can just imagine my mom looking down on me and being so proud. Sometimes, I can still hear her voice saying how amazing I am, how proud she is of me, how much she loves me…

_Flashback_

"_Austin! Brooke is here!" "Hooray! I love Brooke!" "Alright sweetheart, your dad and I have to go now but we'll be back soon, ok? _ _Brooke will put you to bed and your dad and I will be here when you wake up in the morning. I love you very much Austin. You're amazing. I'll see you soon." "I love you Mommy. You're the best mom ever!" _

_End of flashback_

All I want is for her and my and to still be proud of me. They probably aren't so proud when all I do is dirty dishes. It's settled. I'll ask Demon if I can go.

**Two minutes later**

"You idiot! Of course you cannot go to the party! It's for handsome young men only, men who will be good princes. In other words, not you. It's laughable you thought you could actually go!"

Well, so much for that. All I did was get myself a whole new list of chores for that night to keep me busy and a slap across the face. Ugh, this was my chance to finally prove the little devils wrong, fall in love with a princess, and make something of my life. Since my parents died, all I have done is chores. Well, I guess that's all I'll ever do.

Then I get an idea.

Greg's POV **(A/N: wasn't expecting that, were you?)**

I am so excited. In two days, I will meet Princess Allyson. In two days, I will meet the love of my life. In two days, I will be asked to marry the princess. In two days, I will be prince and then king when she takes over. In two days, my life will be complete. I'll have anything and everything I have ever wanted. Squeal! Err, I mean, yes! Not a girly squeal, I didn't just girly squeal. Anyway, I can't believe Greg has to go to. He'll just get in the way and ruin everything. But at least he's better than Austin. Mom told me that Austin asked if he could go! That's so funny! I laughed until I cried!

Eric's POV

Happy dance! Happy dance! In two days I will meet Princess Allyson, aka my future bride. We will rule the kingdom together and live happily ever after. It will be perfect. We'll dance together the whole night and fall in love and get married and it will be amazing. Too bad Eric has to come. He'll just ruin it by trying to make the princess fall in love with him when she oh-so clearly is in love with me. He's just jealous of the wonderful life I'll have with Princess Allyson. But he'll be easier to control than Austin. Mom said he asked to go. That's hilarious! He thought he would actually have a shot with the princess! He'd just embarrass himself.

Ally' POV

Two days. Two days left of being single. Two days until I am forced to marry someone I don't love. Two days until my life is ruined. Sigh. I can't believe Mother is making me do this. She didn't have to. She met my dad when he almost hit her with his horse. I know, not the most romantic way to meet, especially when the said horse and rider cover you in mud. But I'd rather be covered in mud than forced to marry someone that I don't love. It's better to marry someone who covered you in mud and loves you than marry someone who you've known for one night, even if you aren't covered in mud.

"Ally!" Trish's voice calls. "What?" I shout back. "Your mother needs you down in the fitting room to approve your dress." "Tell her I'll be right there." Ugh. I hate this. At least this time, I know it won't be pink and ugly.

When I get to the fitting room, I see the most amazing dress ever. It's red, strapless, has feathers and a jeweled waist and is absolutely perfect** (A/N: imagine ally's dress from tickets ad trash bags but in red)**. I can't wait to wear it, but wearing it means going to the stupid party. Oh well. There's nothing I can do about it now. I tell Greta I love the dress and hurry back up to my room and pull out my songbook.

_Dear Songbook, _

_I got to see my new dress for the party. It's gorgeous! And not pink! And without any excessive glitter or tulle! Eeep! I can't wait to wear it! Too bad wearing it means going to that party. Ugh! Well, I gotta go. Trish is yelling me trying to get me to do something for her, even though it's supposed to be the other way around. Oh well. What are friends for?_

_Song Lyrics:_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make em do a double take_

_With love, Ally. _

**A/N: Alrighty… so pretty short compared to last time, but I just had to update for you all because you're so dang awesome! Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top REVIEW! The more reviews the faster I will update! Again, please vote on my poll about which story I should write. You can find it on my profile. Thanks! Love you all! **

**That awkward moment when: you start crying in the middle of dance class because your teacher played Empty Chairs at Empty Tables from Les Miserables. **


	5. Plans and Plots

**A/N: Sorry! I know it's been such a long time! Almost two weeks! I just started school and have been busy with homework and daydreaming about my crush ;) so yeah…Anyway, thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers! You all are AMAZING! Please check out my profile page and VOTE ON MY POLL! Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally… well, I wouldn't be going to school or living in Colorado. **** Also I don't own Double Take. If I did, you all would know by now ;)**

Austin's POV

"Hey buddy! I was wondering if you could help me with something. It's an emergency." I am currently on the phone with my best friend since birth, Dez. Our parents meet in the hospital waiting room and we literally grew up together. He's awesome, even though I often question his mental sanity. "No problemo. I'll be right over. I just have to finish feeding my alpaca." See what I mean? I think he was dropped on his head when he was younger.

I sit on my bed and play my guitar waiting for him since Demon and the Devils are out shopping for who knows what. I come up with some really cool cords that would be really great in a song. Ugh. I need to learn how to write lyrics. Or find something inspirational to write about. Or get a new life. But that's hopefully what I will get out of this party thing. A new life. A fresh start. A chance to make something of myself and live up to my parents expectations and make them proud.

_Flashback_

"_Hello. This is the Moon residence. What? That can't be true. They're the sweetest people I know. They have a son … I'm his babysitter… yes. I understand but… of course. How what should I tell Austin? Uh huh. Ok. Thank you so much. Goodnight officer." _

"_Austin, can you come here please?" "Ok Brooke. I'm coming! What is it?" "Well, there has been an accident, sweetie, and your parents car got hit." "Oh no! Are Mommy and Daddy ok?" "That's the thing. I just got a call from the police officers and your parents got really, really hurt in the crash and they died. I'm so sorry sweetheart." _

_End of Flashback_

"Ding gong. Woof." "Hey Dez. You know you could have just knocked, right?" "I know. But you didn't have a doorbell and those are more fun anyways. And even if you had a doorbell at your window, you don't have a dog to bark after it so… yeah," Dez says. I chuckle. "Alright. Whatever works for you buddy." This guy knows how to make people laugh. He doesn't do it on purpose, but I laugh none the less. "So here's the deal. I've been thinking how suckish my life is and I want to change that. I decided I want to go to that party that the princess is having and meet the princess," I explain. "Aright then. And you want me to go to the party pretending I'm you and help you live better life. Got it," Dez says. "No actually. I was hoping you could help me find something to wear and keep Demon off my back," I tell Dez. "Think you can do it?" but he's already pulling random suits out of his backpack. I really don't know how he fits all that stuff in there. "This looks like it's your size. " Dez holds up a yellow shirt with a gray jacket and black pants. "Awesome! Thanks Dez!" "No problem buddy! I'll distract Demonica tomorrow night. Now I have to go. I am a very busy person. I have to take care of my turtle. It takes forever to walk it." I chuckle. "Alright Dez. Thanks again."

Ally's POV

_Dear Songbook, _

_Tomorrow is IT. My last day of freedom. After tomorrow, I will have a fiancé and will be getting married soon. I still can't believe that my mother is making me do this. I mean, come on, this is the 21__st__ century! Royals don't arrange marriages in anymore, unless you're in like, Africa or something. This isn't how they do things anymore. People fall in love and get married. Not pick some random guy you just met and marry them! Sigh. But there's nothing I can do about it. _

_Song Lyrics:_

_Flip the switch_

_Turn on the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show em how it's done_

_With love, Ally_

"Ally! Ally! Ally! Guess what!" Trish came running into my room shouting. No surprise there. "What? What? What?" I replied. "I found a way to sneack you out of the party!" "Really? Because no one will notice if the PRINCESS and HOST OF THE PARTY leaves." "Would you just listen? I found someone who looks like you who we can put make up on and she can be you and dance with all those stupid guys!" "That's great! But what will she wear? We don't have enough time to duplicate my dress!" "Uh… Oh! We'll have her wear the pink dress and tell everyone you changed your mind and wanted to wear that one." "Oh my gosh! This might actually work! Thanks Trish! Can I see her?" "Sure!" She goes hurrying off to get my look-alike. This is so exciting! I might not have to go to this party after all! I'll say I didn't find any guy I liked and then the wedding will be postponed!

"Ally! I'd like you to meet Maddie. Maddie, this is Ally." Trish is standing with a girl who has dark brown hair with hombre ends, brown eyes, and similar facial structure. She looks enough like me that if we put some make-up on her, she'll fool everyone! We might be able to pull this off!

"Trish! She looks exactly like me! We might just pull this off!" "I know right! Let's put some make-up on her and see if anyone can tell the difference!"

_One hour later_.

"Alright. All done. Oh my gosh! The resemblance is scary!" Trish says. She turns Maddie around and I gasp. She looks just like me! This is fantastic! "Trish, you did an amazing job! This is going to work! Can you take her around and see if anyone notices it isn't me?" I ask. "I was just thinking of doing the same thing!" they leave the room and I busy myself by writing in my songbook.

When they get back, Trish is doing a happy dance. "It worked! It worked! It totally worked! Ally, no one noticed I wasn't you! Not even your mom!" "That's awesome! Now I don't have to go that party tomorrow night! Trish, you're a life saver!" I thank her. "I know! That's why you love me!" I smile. I have a great friend.

**A/N: Alrighty. Hopefully that satisfied you and if not, you can go die in a hole. **** I'm just kidding. If you don't like my story, that's fine. I totally understand. Just no hate mail please! ;) Anyway, please, please, pretty please REVIEW! I put it in caps for a reason! The more reviews I get, the faster I will try to update! You guys are all amazing! Thank you for everything thus far! I love you all! **

**That awkward moment when: you're looking at model homes singing One Direction at the top of your lungs (off key, I might add) and then you realize another family is in there too. **


	6. Police Dogs and Pretty Tight Curls

**A/N: I am a horrible person (Tangled anyone? Haha! I love that movie!) I know I haven't updated over a month. I feel terrible. My life has been an upward spiral of chaos that hasn't left me time to breathe. I was at rehearsals for **_**The Nutcracker**_** and school and doing homework with brief moments of dreaming about my crush ;) Anyway enough with my excuses… on with the story!**

Austin's POV

Tonight, my life will change. That much I know. Whatever it takes, I will to it. I just want my life to change its direction. I start to drift off into a world where everything goes the way I want it too and am unfortunately pulled out of it by a shrill, ear-piercing shriek. I wonder what Greg wants now. I walk into the kitchen and find Demon standing on a chair pointing at something on the ground. "Is it a mouse again? Ugh, I'll go get the trap." "No you idiot! You missed a speck of dust when you cleaned the floor! Fix this outrage immediately!"

Remind me why I live with this lunatic? Oh right, she's all I've got. My life really sucks. I sigh and walk to get the dust pan. Wait a minute! I don't have to do what she says! After tonight, my life will be different! I don't care if she kicks me out. I am standing up to the freaking witch.

Houston, we have a problem. So much for the brilliant idea to give Demonica a piece of my mind. Now I'm stuck in my room with one of the German shepherds form the K9 police division guarding my door. Did I mention Demon's boyfriend is a cop? This woman doesn't joke around with her punishments. My life really sucks. How am I going to get to the party? It's time to call Dez. I'm that desperate.

**Ally's POV**

I try to sit still as my hairdresser curls my hair. It's not as easy as you think. Especially when said hairdresser has no understanding of the words "Ow, you're hurting me." After about an hour and a half of constant pain in my scalp, I am spun around and I see myself in the mirror. I have to hand it to the lady; she can make some pretty fine curls. They're a little tight for my liking. I'll just tease them when I get to my room.

I thank the hairdresser and hurry upstairs to my room. On the way up the stairs, I run into Trish. Like literally run into her. Let's just say she wasn't happy to meet me that way and didn't greet me in the nicest possible way. She then proceeded to drag me up to my room and pushes me into my vanity chair. "Your hair needs work." Seriously, you almost just dislocated my shoulder and you're criticizing my hair? "I know Trish. I know." She's so lucky I have other things on my mind and am too preoccupied to argue with her.

As Trish pulls violently on my hair, she reviews tonight's plan with me. "Okay. Here's the deal. We'll get you all ready for the party. And at the same, get your stunt double ready. Then, she'll enter the party as you, while you go and do whatever you want. With me of course." I role my eyes. Classic Trish. "Sure Trish. Whatever floats your boat." And with that, I am forced to muffle scream as my scalp is tortured for the second time today.

**Trish's POV**

As I try to be as horrible to Ally's hair as possible (I'm evil, right? But she really is my friend, and if you hurt her, I'll hurt you, so don't get the wrong idea), I think about the party tonight. I've gone over the plan with Ally a million times and we both know exactly what to do. Hopefully, everything will go off without a hitch. Oops! I hope it didn't just jinx everything!

**Austin's POV**

"Hey buddy. Remember how I asked you to take care of Demonica tonight? Well, it just got a whole lot more complicated." "Na, I'm sure it will be fine. What can be harder than trying to plunge a cat?"**(A/N: Kickin It reference, for all the kick shippers like me ****)**I'm not really sure what to say to that. What can you do? Who would even say something like that, much less actually attempt it? Well, that's Dez for ya. "Well, I may or may not have accidentally made Demonica mad and she may or may not have put a police guard dog outside my bedroom door." "Ok. No problem buddy. Some people think I'm part dog so I'll just talk to him and convince him to let you out. It will be easy .They call me _"the dog whisperer" _for a reason." Some people do think he's part dog, but Dez doesn't really understands what they are trying to say. Oh well. If he thinks he can get me out, then I say go for it.

**A/N: Done! Kinda short and boring, but I want to do the majority of the party in the next chapter. It will be lots longer and a lot more interesting! So sorry about the wait! Thanks for sticking with me! Please review! As always, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update! Also, please tell me what kind of story I should write next, either through PM or review. Thanks! You all are awesome! **

**That awkward moment when: your binder gets stuck under your desk and the cute guy who sits behind you has to help you get it out during the middle of class.**


End file.
